For data characteristics of the monitoring of storage, achieving structured management of the monitoring of storage by using underlying data blocks as basic storage units has become the direction of development of the industry. Block storage divides the space of storage device into blocks, wherein some of the blocks, referred to as metadata blocks, are used to store information of data, and others, referred to as data blocks, are used to store the data itself.
At present, a storage device is generally divided into regions, one of which may be used for centralized storage of all metadata, and others may be used for centralized storage of all data. Such a method offers convenience for management. However, the shortcomings of this method may include: the offset between a metadata block and a data block is larger, and thus an increased seek time is required to update the metadata after data have been written into data blocks; in addition, the centralized storage of metadata may easily cause continuous damage to the metadata, as a result, intact data blocks may not be able to store data normally due to such damage of the metadata. In order to enhance the reliability, additional resources have to be added to provide data protection.